ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pandemonium
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. Il était activé pour la sortie de la version Windows de FFXI au Japon. Numéro d'ID: 20 Date d'Activation: 6 Novembre 2002 Histoire dans les série FF Pandemonium (FFVIII JP), Pandemona (FFVIII EN) Pandemonium was a Summon who appeared in one game in the Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy VIII. In Final Fantasy VIII, he was a Wind-Element Summon, an element which never had a reliable Summon associated with it throughout the series (unlike Fire or Ice with Ifrit or Shiva for example). Pandemonium was an unusual, pastel colored humanoid figure. It was light purple, magenta, sky blue, and yellow. It had no face to speak of, only a head with 3 yellow globular eyes. On its right shoulder were three mouths which connected to tubing which wrapped around his back and waist, ending in multi-colored sacs handing from behind him. Its attack would involve these three holes sucking in air and the enemies, causing the bag to swell and fill up like a giant balloon. It would then eject the enemies, deflating the bag forcefully. Pandemonium also had magenta claws on its flat hands, wrists which looked like 3 parallel tubes, and its legs were sky blue and looked almost hooven (toes were very small and close to the foot). * In FFVIII, Pandemonium was obtained by drawing the GF (Summon) out of Fujin during the battle at the Balamb Hotel during the Galbadian occupation of the town (or from Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Red Giant in the future). Moves: "Tornado Zone"- deals Wind-element damage to all enemies (FF8) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Str-J, Spd-J, Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Def-J, Elem-Defx2 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Absorb Character Ability: Str +20%, Str+40%, Spd +20%, Spd+40%, Initiative Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%, 30%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%, Boost Refine Ability: N/A Compatibility Item: Shear Feather, Windmill GF Rival: Brothers (the Earth-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Aero, Tornado, Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Water * There was also an enemy by the name of Pandemonium in Final Fantasy XII. It was the second boss in Pharos. This Pandemonium appeared as a giant turtle-like rock with high defense and attack power. It used "Perfect Defense", a move which made it immune to all physical and magical attacks. * Pandemonium was the name of Garland's castle in Final Fantasy IX. * In Final Fantasy II the Emperor changes Paramecia Castle into Pandaemonium (in Japanese Pandemonium) , which is a gateway to Hell. It was only reachable through the Jade Portal. Historique Pandemonium originates from Early Modern European literature. It first originated in the epic poem Paradise Lost by John Milton (1667). Pandæmonium, as it was spelled, was the capital city of Hell. Pandæmonium is where Satan's throne is. The city was built by fallen angels. Pandemonium has entered the English language as a word meaning a state of chaos and confusion or a center of vice or wickedness (less common meaning). Pandemonium is a made-up word constructed properly linguistically from Greek, meaning "all-demons" or "every-demon". Pandemonium has twice been used as place names in the Final Fantasy series, first in Final Fantasy II as the phantom castle from another dimension which appears where Paramekia Castle once was (the final dungeon) and then in Final Fantasy IX as the observation tower where the souls of the Terrans sleep on Terra in the city of Bran Bal, a demonic structure made from weird gray material and covered in eyes. catégorie:Serveurs